Join Me
by The Lunar Sunrise
Summary: Lovino is at work. Feliciano is left at home. He longs for his older brother. How does he satisfy his desire?


Should I even try? He may be home in an hour or so...

I thought these things as I lay in the large bed of the room I shared with my older brother Lovino. I had just woken up, and it was already about three o'clock in the afternoon. Today was my day off and I didn't have to go to work. Even though I wanted to meet my wonderful friends Ludwig and Kiku, it was a holiday. None-in-the-less, my older brother Lovino still had to go to a meeting with Antonio. He was supposed to be back at four or so.

Even so, I could barely stand the wait. Yes, Lovino and I are brothers, however we do things that brothers should never even think of doing. We've had sex multiple times. And as strange as it that is, it was never that horrible. In fact, it was great; so great that I wanted it again. I wanted it so badly that I could even taste my brother's lips pressed against mine… His kisses traveling down my neck… Lower to my chest… And then down to the very spot I craved the most. I always act so naïve. He probably has no idea that behind my energetic, loud, annoying exterior is his younger brother that wants more than anything to simply be touched everywhere. To feel his love… To be fucked so hard that later I will still smell his familiar scent…

I looked down at the covers that were now sticking to my body from sweat. A well-known rise of the sheets was in the center of my hips. God, if only Lovino was here. I glanced at the clock. Three-forty already. I can't wait twenty minutes… No, that would be impossible. I needed release now. I could wait no longer…

My hand slid under the covers and I started to run my hand up and down my length. A shiver ran down my spine and I let out a small moan. I imagined this as Lovino's hand massaging me just right. I licked two fingers on my right had and started to grasp and caress one of my hard nipples, imagining this as Lovino's skilled tongue and teeth making precious love bites on my chest.

"Oh, God… Lovino… Yes! More… Please…" I moaned with a rasped voice.

I felt pre-cum release into my pumping hand, and I licked the digits, lubricating them for my next action. I rolled over onto my knees and elbows, making the bed sheet flutter down to the floor. I didn't care though. I pressed one of my fingers to my entrance and slid it inside. Every few thrusts I would add another finger, and soon I as riding on three of my fingers, bucking my hips up and down on them. It felt so good, but not as good as what I truly wanted.

I imagined this as my dearest Lovino, "Brother, I need more… More! Please! Give me more!"

"F-Feliciano?"

I heard that familiar voice and cocked my head downward, looking in between my propped up legs and I could see my older brothers' face, eyes widened with shock. Lovino's face was painted a crimson blush as he looked me up and down, slowly absorbing what he was seeing.

"L-Lovino… Join me… Please, I need you in me!" I whispered huskily, words laced with desire.

I didn't care that he got home early and saw me like this; all I cared about was him and him making love to me. He instantly started stripping his cloths off, unzipping his pants and climbing onto the bed over to me.

"Brother, why couldn't you wait until I got home?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Even as he was about to fuck me, he still managed to keep his stern expression somehow.

"Because… We haven't done it in forever. And I wanted it so badly… Please, just start already!"

I could see that his cock was already hard, and it heightened my spirits to know that I caused him this much pleasure by the mere sight of my naked, wanting body displayed just for him.

"God, Feliciano," Lovino whispered in my ear, "I hate you, I really do. I hate how you can make me love you so much that I simply cannot resist you…"

I smiled weakly, wanting him in me right then and now, "Please, don't make me wait this time, brother."

Knowing that I had already thoroughly prepared myself, he started to instantly thrust into me with reckless abandon, hitting my prostate with the first thrust. I cried out in pleasure, arching my back and shivering. I felt beads of sweat flow down my body and drip down to the mattress, and a stray lock of hair covered my eyes. My vision clouded with designs anyways, vivid flashes of white ecstasy as I could no longer think of anything else except for this moment. The air around us was starting to feel compressed, and I could barely breathe. The warmth of both of our bodies filled the area around us. I felt his mouth suck on my shoulder blade, leaving a deep red love bite, marking me as his.

He grasped one of my legs and twisted me sideways, propping it up over his shoulder. Now with every thrust he filled more of me and I cried out, my voice was barely audible however; my face was buried into the pillow and my hands held the bed sheet in balled fists. He took my cock in his hand and started pumping it in opposite rhythm of his thrusts.

"B-Brother... I'm almost..." His words slurred and his voice was husky, yet I understood exactly what he meant.

"Same... Here... Ah!" I came in his hand, and on the bed sheet.

After a few thrusts he did as well, and he cried out my name. My leg slid down to his side and we stayed there for many long moments, catching our breath. He reached out and brushed the hair out of my eyes, and I looked up at him. His eyes softened from the usual hard expression, and he began to say something and smile, but thought against it and looked away.

"Brother?" I inquired with slight worry to my tone.

He shifted and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from me.

"Brother? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry... It's just..." He glanced back at me, "every time I'm with you, it's as if... My heart fills with this feeling. It's weird; I've never felt this way for anyone before."

I smiled and hugged him tightly, "I feel that way too, big brother. We both do. You know that."

He turned around and our embrace shifted as he pulled me up to his lap, "I know, but it's times like this when it's unbelievable how blessed I am to have you with me every day... It took us a while to get this close ever since we were separated so young then our country unified, but... I don't know what the hell I'm saying. And I can't believe I'm saying all of this cheesy bullshit to the likes of you."

I laughed and gave him a light peck on the lips, "I love you. You're the one who always makes me happy. I'm so glad to have you as a big brother," and with that, I hugged him tighter still, leaning my head against his shoulder.

He was silent after a while, but he then returned the hug. The silence stayed for many long moments until he broke the ice once again,

"So, um... How about we do this more often? We did this... About week and a half ago. Then I found you like this. Do you really have this active of a damn sex drive?"

My face flushed scarlet, and I leaned back to look at him in the eyes. I couldn't say anything; my tongue refused to move.

He simply snickered and ran his fingers through my hair, "I'll take that as a yes, little brother."

I leaned forward and kissed him once again, and he returned it without complaint. We sat there for a while, and I savored the wonderful feeling of holding someone I loved for as long as my heart desired.


End file.
